Plus chiant que lui, tu meurs
by SasuAndNaru
Summary: Je veux tellement le voir sourire, même une seule fois... C'est décidé ! Moi, Uzumaki Naruto, j'essayerai d'arracher un sourire à l'homme le plus chiant de tout l'univers, j'ai nommé Uchiha Sasuke ! [UA / Yaoi / SasuNaru]
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Plus chiant que lui, tu meurs...

**Couple** : SasuNaru, voyons.

******Genre** : Yaoi, Lemon, UA, OCC léger.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais au célèbre Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note de l'autrice :** Je suis désolée, en ce moment, je bloque sur ma première fiction. Donc, j'ai décidé d'en créer une autre, cependant je n'abandonne pas mon autre fiction.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Plus chiant que lui, tu meurs...**

Prologue.

* * *

- Terminé ! fis-je en m'allongeant sur mon lit.

Enfin, je viens tout juste de terminer de ranger mes affaires pour la grande Rentrée. Dès demain, moi, Uzumaki Naruto, je serais officiellement un « grand » lycéen. Enfin, « grand » entre guillemets, parce que je suis extrêmement « petit » - cependant, pas si petit que ça - malgré mon âge. A seize ans, mesuré un mètre soixante-cinq, n'est vraiment pas très glorieux, surtout lorsque vous êtes un garçon. Car, tout le monde, enfin, surtout les garçons - qui ont eu la merveilleuse chance d'être récompensé par Mère Nature - aux carrures avantageuses te prennent pour une personne facile et fragile. Et, pouf ! Vous devenez très rapidement une cible. Qu'est-ce qu'une cible ? Facile ! C'est une personne, que ce soit fille ou garçon, qui devient malheureusement victime de mauvaises blagues de tous genres. Par exemple, lancer des boulettes de papiers mouillés, coller des insultes derrière le dos, mettre du chewing-gum dans les cheveux, prendre les affaires de rechanges à la fin d'un cours de sport... Et puis, tant d'autres choses... En fait, ce sont des choses vachement puériles. Mais certains lycéens sont ainsi et j'espère que je ne serai pas la « nouvelle » cible de mes nouveaux **Sempaïs (1)**...

Pourquoi ? De plus d'être de petite taille, je suis « presque » **androgyne (2)**, car j'ai un corps vraiment fin et frêle pour un garçon. « De dos, tu ressembles à un peu à une fille. », sont les paroles de mon tuteur. Depuis, je suis extrêmement complexé par ceci. Et ce n'est pas tout, mes yeux sont bleus et tellement grands autant que mes cils blonds, que plusieurs personnes me disent qu'ils sont innocents tels ceux d'un petit enfant. Mes cheveux mi-longs sont blonds et j'ai une bouche dotée d'une paire de lèvres fines mais pourtant pulpeuses.

De nos jours, je suis la description « parfaite » d'un jeune homme homosexuel qui est, de plus, un passif. Vu que la plupart des hommes passifs sont **vulnérables (3)**. Et cela me fait énormément peur, car si les lycéens me prennent pour un gay à cause de mon physique, peut-être que je serai directement leur cible. M'enfin, je me souviens que lorsque j'étais au collège, tout le monde trouvait que mon visage, malgré mes traits très fins, ressemblait à celui d'un ange. Ils s'en foutaient complétement de mes formes légèrement féminines pour un jeune garçon. De plus, les filles n'arrêtaient pas de me suivre de partout en marmonnant des « Oh, c'est le plus mignon du collège... ». Je trouvais cela tellement adorable et réconfortant de leurs parts, parce que grâce à elles, je me sentais moins complexé. Même si, parfois, elles étaient un peu trop collantes à mon goût...

Aussi, à chaque fois que j'avais un problème avec quelqu'un, plusieurs garçons venaient me défendre - même s'il y en avait beaucoup d'entre eux que je ne connaissais pas. Néanmoins, il y avait des choses qui me gênaient telles les « petits attouchements » que je recevais d'eux, notamment les mains aux fesses. Malgré cela, je me sentais tellement bien lorsque j'étais un pauvre petit collégien sans défense. Tout de même, j'avais eu une énorme chance de ne pas être embêter ou insulter à cause de ma fragilité. J'espère que cela sera de même quand je traverserai les grandes grilles de mon nouvel établissement scolaire et peut-être que...

Je ne pût terminer ma phrase, car mes paupières se fermèrent toutes seules et je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée ayant une question en tête.

Ma Rentrée...Comment se passera-t-elle ?

Prologue, terminé ! Reviews ?

* * *

Sempaïs (1) : ~_mot japonais_~ Des élèves de classes supérieurs.

Androgyne (2) : Un homme qui a des traits ou des formes d'une femme ou l'inverse.

Vulnérables (3) : Une personne fragile. _J'adore quand Naruto est tout fragile, c'est trop mignon. *o*_


	2. Je te connais

**Titre** : Plus chiant que lui, tu meurs...

**Couple** : SasuNaru, voyons.

******Genre** : Yaoi, Lemon, UA, OCC léger.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais au célèbre Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note de l'autrice :** Je suis désolée des fautes d'orthographes. Bonne lecture !

haruka : Vive les Naruto tout mimi ! ^.^ Merci !

Elikia : Moi aussi, je l'espère parce que je suis victime du syndrôme de la page blanche. T_T Merci !

* * *

**Plus chiant que lui, tu meurs...**

Chapitre 1 : Je te connais.

* * *

- JE SUIS EN RETARD ! Je hurle en sautant de mon lit.

En plus, aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! C'est le jour de ma Rentrée ! Le jour où je suis officiellement un lycéen, où j'avance, une fois de plus, dans la cour des grandes personnes. Et moi, tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est de ne pas être à l'heure. Plus que désespéré, j'essaye et tente, tant bien que mal, de me brosser les dents et d'enfiler, en même temps, mon uniforme scolaire. Une chose extrêmement compliquée parce que je n'arrive pas à boutonner correctement les boutons de ma chemise.

En plus, j'ai de la mousse à dentifrice qui coule jusqu'à mon menton. D'un coup de revers de manche, j'essuie rapidement cette mousse blanche-bleue qui commence à se diriger vers mon cou. Minute. Comment vais-je recracher ce que j'ai dans la bouche ? Mes yeux regardent partout dans toute la pièce quand je vois une petite corbeille à côté de mon lit. Je l'ai complètement oublié ! Sourire aux lèvres, je m'avance vers elle et crache immédiatement toute cette mousse bleuté. Je pose, enfin plutôt balance, ma brosse à dent sur le bureau. Puis, j'essaye de fermer, avec beaucoup de mal, la braguette de mon pantalon. Une fois terminée, je trottine rapidement vers la salle de bain.

- Vive les chambres dotées de douches personnelles, je marmonne pour moi-même.

Cependant, mon pied gauche trébuche sur le tapis et me fait tomber tel une crotte. Je me relève difficilement tout en pestant et marche "calmement" vers le lavabo. Les yeux à demi-fermés, je cite une phrase qui doit censée être magique : **«** Miroir O mon beau miroir, dis-moi comment suis-je, aujourd'hui ? **(1)** **»** Lorsque j'ouvre lentement mes paupières, je manque de tomber dans les pommes. Mes cheveux sont en batailles et mes yeux ressortent et virent légèrement aux rouges. Un seul mot décrivant toutes mes pensées me vient à l'esprit : Zombie. Je ressemble à un zombie qui n'a plus connu le sommeil depuis des siècles. En me regardant attentivement dans le miroir, un autre mot me vient à l'esprit et ce mot me glace le sang : Cernes. Qu'est-ce que ces énormes cernes sous les yeux ? Mais c'est horrible ! Tout en soupirant, j'actionne l'eau du robinet à n'importe quelle température et m'asperge le visage à l'aide de mes mains.

- Ah ! C'est froid ! cris-je, à la recherche d'une quelconque serviette.

Serviette en main, je m'essuie énergiquement le visage et la jette, n'importe comment, dans le lavabo. Je me dirige comme un détraqué vers le couloir et descends avec rapidité les escaliers. Je cours vers la cuisine et j'ouvre tous les placards sur mon chemin. Aujourd'hui, j'ai une petite envie de céréales avec des petites de chocolats. Lorsque je trouve enfin le paquet de céréales, je m'avance vers le réfrigérateur et prends une bouteille de lait. Un grognement sort de ma bouche tandis que je fouille dans les tiroirs et placards, à la recherche d'une petite cuillère et d'un bol. Ne les trouvant pas, je dépose rageusement le lait et les céréales sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je ne vais pas manger sans couverts, tout de même. De plus, je suis assez en retard ! Il faut que je parte sur le champs ! Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, prends mes clefs suspendues sur le crochet, ferme la porte à double tour et cours vers l'arrêt du bus. Heureusement, qu'il est près de chez moi.

Je remercie la personne qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de l'installer ici. Bénit sois-tu jeune créateur d'arrêt de bus.

Est-ce mon imagination ou il fait vraiment froid dehors ? C'est bizarre. Je commence franchement à me les cailler. Je n'ai pas pris la veste printemps-été au lieu de celle d'automne-hiver, tout de même ? En plus, j'ai l'impression que mon sac est moins lourd. Soudain une chose me vient en tête, je m'arrête, jette un coup d'oeil vers mon dos et...

- Bon sang !

Je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment un abruti ! J'ai oublié mon sac de cours où toutes mes affaires y sont et ma veste d'uniforme. Putain ! Comment vais-je faire ? Je suis vachement à la bourre. Pourquoi tout ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? En plus, un jour important. Un soupir franchit mes lèvres tandis que mes sourcils se joignent. Que faire ? Je porte un doigt à ma bouche et le mordille timidement. Que faire ? J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps. Tant pis. Oui. Tant pis. Tant pis, si je ne suis pas à l'heure. Et sur cette pensée, je m'élance à toute allure chez moi afin de récupérer mes affaires oubliées...

* * *

Je souffle doucement sur mes mains pour les réchauffer. Il fait horriblement et mystérieusement froid pour une fin d'été. L'été commence à s'en aller petit à petit ainsi que les végétaux verts, le soleil, le ciel bleu, la plage... Au revoir, au revoir. Et bonjour l'Autommne ! Coucou, les feuilles mortes, le vent froid, le soleil qui vient et repart aussitôt, les nuages, le brouillard...

Je souris légèrement face à mes pensées plutôt enfantines et continue toujours de souffler sur mes petites mains. Je ressemble à un petit enfant à agir ainsi lorsqu'il fait froid. Mes yeux se plissent d'amusement tandis que je fourre mes mains dans les poches de ma veste - qui m'arrive aux genoux. Je m'installe mieux sur le banc et lance un bref regard vers l'écran qui indique l'arrivée des bus. Le mien arrive dans cinq minutes. Cinq longues minutes à attendre qu'il daigne se pointer. Heureusement que j'ai eu le temps de récupérer mon sac et va veste chez moi.

Je soupire, gonfle mes joues et les dégonfle aussitôt. J'aime trop faire ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me détends quand je m'ennuie. Une idée me vient soudainement à l'esprit, je sors mon portable d'une poche et fouille dans l'autre afin de trouver mes écouteurs. Je cherche, cherche et ne les trouve pas. Mon idée tombe à l'eau. Bye bye, la musique. Je suis un peu dégouté parce que la musique permet de me détendre. Dommage...

- Excuse-moi, mon garçon.

Je me tourne vers la voix légèrement tremblante et tombe sur une vieille dame.

- Oui madame ?

- J'ai oublié mes lunettes et je ne vois pas très bien sans elles. Pourrais-tu me dire dans combien de temps arrive le **C12 (2)**, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr. Attendez juste deux secondes.

Je tourne ma tête vers l'écran qui indique l'arrivée des bus et regarde la colonne du C12. Celui-ci arrive dans cinq minutes tandis que le mien arrive dans deux minutes. Je souris tendrement lorsque je vois la vieille dame essayer de lire sur l'écran en plissant des yeux.

- Ne fatiguez pas vos yeux, madame. Il arrive dans cinq minutes, dis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

- Oh, je te remercie mon petit.

Je tique légèrement sur le "mon petit". Suis-je si petit que ça ? Je suis sûr qu'elle doit me prendre pour un petit primaire. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. D'un côté, moi-même je complexe sur ma petite taille. Puis, peut-être qu'elle est mamie d'une famille. Et qu'elle a l'habitude de nommer ainsi ses petits enfants. Oui. D'une famille. Et que...que peut-être elle...joue avec eux. Oui, oui. Jouer avec eux. Oui. Avec une famille. Oui. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je sens mes yeux se fermer lentement. Non. Ne les ferme pas. Non Naruto.

_« Parce que c'est de la mienne si tu n'as plus de... »_

- NON ! cris-je en ouvrant brusquement mes yeux.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et tente de reprendre une respiration correcte. Bon sang ! Encore un peu plus et je...Rien ! Exactement. Encore un peu plus et rien. Il faut que je reste calme et zen. Je soupire tout en essayant de décontracter mes membres. Ouf, j'ai eu chaud ou plutôt j'ai chaud.

- Eh, tu vas bien ? me demande une voix...masculine.

Je m'apprête à répondre quand mes yeux s'écarquillent à la vue du jeune homme.

- MAIS JE TE CONNAIS, TOI ! fais-je en me levant brusquement du banc.

Il est brun.

Ses yeux sont sombres.

**Oh, oui que je le connais...**

Chapitre 1, terminé ! Reviews ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Miroir O mon beau miroir, dis-moi comment suis-je, aujourd'hui ? » (1) : J'adore cette phrase, je la sors tout le temps lorsque je me réveille ! XD

C12 (2) : Dans ma ville, les bus sont nommés comme ça. ( C14, C21, C13...) Donc voilà. ^^


	3. Mon meilleur ami

**Titre :** Plus chiant que lui, tu meurs...

**Auteur :** SasuAndNaru, moi.

**Couple :** SasuNaru, voyons.

**Genre :** Yaoi, Lemon, UA, OCC léger.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais au célèbre Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note de l'autrice :** Je suis désolée des fautes d'orthographes. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long alors j'espère que vous serez contents. Bonne lecture !

Elikia : _Non, ce n'est pas Sasuke. x) Merci ! :D_

michuni : _Je te remercie. Contente que ma fiction te plaise. :)_

* * *

**Plus chiant que lui, tu meurs...**

Chapitre 2 : Mon meilleur ami.

* * *

Le jeune homme brun me regarde comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Non, mais il se fout de moi, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est une blague, hein ? Le mec est devant moi, on se connait depuis des lustres et il n'arrive même pas à se souvenir de mon visage. Un long soupir sort de ma bouche tandis que je masse doucement mes tempes. Franchement il va me donner une sacrée migraine. Certes, ça fait deux mois qu'il ne m'a pas vu parce qu'il était en vacances. Mais, tout de même, je n'ai pas si changé que ça. Enfin, normalement...

Néanmoins, si j'ai soit-disant changé. Mon meilleur ami m'aurait tout de même reconnu. N'est-ce-pas ? Bien sûr, qu'il m'aurait reconnu ! Et là, il va me reconnaître lorsque son cerveau se mettra en marche. Minute ! Peut-être que... J'observe mes mains glacées jusqu'aux os et les porte à mon visage afin de tapoter légèrement dessus. Si ça se trouve pendant que je parlais avec la vieille dame, ma peau a commencé à vieillir sans que je m'en rende compte. Et donc, je me saurais transformé en un vieux pépé tout ridé. Angoissé, je tire, touche, tapote, caresse, pince mon pauvre visage sur tous les angles avant de m'arrêter brusquement. Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique encore, moi. Je me prends la tête pour rien, là. Rah, croire que je me suis transformé, c'est totalement insensé et débile. Je dérape complètement. Reprend-toi Naruto. Mes mains s'appuient fortement sur mes temps afin de les masser plus lentement alors que mes yeux sont à demi-fermés. Je te remercie Kiba. Maintenant, grâce à toi, j'ai un début de migraine qui commence à me brouiller les neurones.

Celui-ci plisse des yeux, me dévisage un instant en fronçant ses sourcils et les ouvre grandement.

- Hey mais c'est toi, Naruto ? Je n't'ai pas reconnu.

Non sans blague, idiot ! Comme s'il ne m'avait pas reconnu, depuis le début. Mais bon, il m'a tellement manqué que je m'en moque totalement de ces âneries. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas rentrer aussi dans son jeu parce que ça se voit bien qu'il se moque de moi.

- Non, je ne suis pas Naruto, je réponds avec un faux sourire désolé.

Il tourne la tête sur le côté et me regarde en clignant plusieurs des yeux. Je manque d'éclater de rire devant le visage surpris de Kiba, mais il faut que je reste un minimum sérieux pour qu'il me croie. Par contre, mes sourcils se froncent lorsque je le vois s'avancer de moi. Il se baisse en s'approchant dangereusement de mon oreille gauche.

- NARUTO UZUMAKI !

- Mes oreilles, espèce de clébard !

Je me lève du banc en le fusillant des yeux et lui écrase rageusement son pied gauche. Celui-ci hurle de douleur en sautillant de partout alors que je me rassoie. Mais je m'en fiche complètement. Il vient tout de même de défoncer ma pauvre oreille gauche. Si je deviens sourd à cause de lui, il pourra dire adieu à sa petite vie de chien.

- Naruto, tu n'étais pas obligé d'm'écraser le pied comma ça, me dit-il avec de fausses larmes aux yeux.

- Tu n'avais pas qu'à hurler comme un taré dans mon oreille.

- Mais, tu m'avais dit que tu n'étais pas Naruto et je voulais m'en assurer si c'était vrai.

- Idiot, allez viens dans mes bras, je soupire tandis qu'un grand sourire apparaît sur mon visage.

Je me lève du banc et saute sur mon meilleur ami. Celui-ci essaye tant bien que mal de me réceptionner, mais nous tombons à terre comme des vieilles chaussettes. Je jette un coup d'oeil vers la vieille dame qui nous regarde en souriant. Un petit rire s'échappe de ma bouche tandis que Kiba tente de nous relever. Malgré mon oreille qui est sans doute devenue sensible à cause de lui. Il m'a tout de même manqué cet imbécile.

- Nos uniformes, blondinet. J'n'ai pas envie de me venir, dès le premier jour, au bahut avec un uniforme taché.

- Oh, pardon.

Il soupire, se frotte doucement le crâne et me regarde tendrement.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand un klaxon se fait fortement entendre.

- Hey les deux guignols ! fait une voix rauque et hautaine.

Nous clignons des yeux et tournons notre tête, en même temps, vers la voix. Cette grosse voix appartient à un chauffeur de bus qui a l'air vraiment mécontent. Un frisson me prend parce qu'il nous fusille assez méchamment du regard. Pourquoi tant de haine dans ce triste monde ? Je voulais seulement que nous vivions dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Et bien, c'est raté ! Mon pauvre espoir s'envole.

- C'bien beau tout ça. Mais vous montez oui ou non ? J'n'ai pas tout mon temps.

Je gratte nerveusement ma joue en lui déclarant d'un air gêné :

- Désolé Monsieur, nous arrivons.

- M'ouais.

J'entends Kiba grogner un « C'est vous le guignol, s'pèce de gros barbu. » et monter les marches du bus sous l'oeil méfiant dudit "barbu". Il lui lance une vague salutation par politesse, me semble-t-il, et se dirige vers deux places libres. Les yeux du chauffeur se plissent alors qu'il me regarde avec une impatience non dissimulé. J'ai même l'impression que ses yeux veulent se transformer en revolvers et me tirer dessus. Je secoue ma tête devant cette constatation plutôt effrayante. Cependant, la voix lourde du "tueur" me tire de mes pensées.

- C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Lui dire « C'est pour jamais, Monsieur ! » me brûle les lèvres, mais je tiens à ma petite vie.

- J'arrive, j'arrive.

Je m'avance vers le bus et monte les petites marches sous le « C'n'est pas trop tôt » du vieux chauffeur. Pff, espèce de gros et méchant barbu qui n'a pas connu la mousse à raser ainsi que les rasoirs. Je gonfle mes joues de mécontentement tandis que les portes se ferment automatiquement sur le visage de la vieille dame. Cette dernière est toujours assise sur ce banc froid et me regarde en souriant. Minute ! J'ai oublié de lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Vu que le bus n'a pas encore démarré, j'ai le temps d'aller lui souhaiter rapidement. Je me précipite vers une barre et appuie plusieurs fois sur le bouton rouge permettant d'ouvrir les portes automatiques. Un hurlement qui doit sûrement provenir du chauffeur m'arrache un petit sourire moqueur. Mais je m'en fiche de lui, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire. Franchement !

- Au revoir, Madame ! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée !

- Merci à toi aussi, mon grand, m'envoie-t-elle en levant sa main tremblante.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous le "grand", mais je me reprends vite et lui sourit de toutes mes dents. Sourire qui s'évanouit quand les portes se referment. Je me retourne en fronçant des sourcils et tombe sur une paire d'yeux furibonds. Oh, oh, je sens que ça va barder pour ma petite personne.

- T'as fini maintenant !? me demande le barbu.

- Oui oui, merci.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et trottine sous les regards amusés des passagers vers Kiba. Je m'assois tranquillement à côté de celui-ci qui me regarde d'un air blasé. Qu'ai-je fait de mauvais ? Ne comprenant pas ce soudain changement d'humeur, je lance un :

- Bah quoi ?

Il ferme ses yeux, se pince l'arrête du nez et lâche un long soupir. Je cligne des yeux tout en me demandant ce qui cloche chez lui.

- Tu ne changeras jamais.

Ce n'est que ça ? Il m'a fait peur cet idiot de clébard. Je pensais qu'il allait me déclarer qu'il est enceinte ou bien qu'il aimeles artichauts. Beurk ! Rien que de penser à ses, soient-disant, légumes que j'en ai déjà la nausée. La première fois que j'en avais mangé ou plutôt goûté, j'avais recraché mes tripes sur la belle nappe d'Iruka. Je me souviendrai toujours de son magnifique « Naruto ! » hurlé par sa "douce" voix. Je pouffe discrètement tandis que le bus commence à démarrer. Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! D'ailleurs, je ne manque pas de le faire remarquer au chauffeur barbu.

- Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt, n'est-ce pas Monsieur ?

Des éclats de rire venant de quelques passagers envahissent le mini car.

- S'pèce de gamin, fait-il avec un minuscule sourire dissimulé sous sa barbe.

Je lui souris à mon tour et m'assoit calmement sur mon siège. Cependant, un fort rougissement me prends lorsque j'entends un « Il est craquant le p'tit blondinet ! » pas très discret provenant des sièges devant nous. Kiba me donne un coup dans le ventre en m'envoyant un clin d'oeil. Je le pousse rageusement et sa pauvre tête se cogne violemment contre la vitre. J'écarquille mes yeux. L'ai-je fait mal ? D'un côté, c'est un peu de ma faute vu que je l'ai poussé contre la vitre. Par contre, je n'ai pas envisagé que ce serait son crâne qui se mangerait...

- Hey ! Tu vas bien ? m'exclame-je, affolé.

- M'ouais, crétin d'blondinet.

Il grogne de douleur et frotte doucement sa tête en serrant des dents. Mais d'un côté, bien fait pour sa mouille...ou plutôt son crâne ? Il vient quand même de me traiter de blondinet et crétin, en plus de ça. Mais je ne suis pas si cruel et je compatis ce qu'il doit ressentir en cet instant-même. Ma main vient se perdre dans ses cheveux bruns afin de les ébouriffer plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Il sourit dévoilant ses dents et tente de faire de même. Nous nous amusons comme des petits enfants. Tout à coup, il arrête soudainement de tirer mes cheveux et se tient correctement sur son siège. Mes sourcils se froncent et je me redresse en le regardant. Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai comme l'impression que l'atmosphère est devenue plus sérieuse surtout quand j'observe son regard si mature.

- Naruto ? Je peux te poser une question ?

Même sa voix n'est plus si joyeuse et si moqueuse. Ok, je pense qu'un interrogatoire va me tomber dessus. Un, deux, trois, nous irons aux bois. Quatre, cinq, six, cueillir des cerises. Que ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore moi ? Ce n'est pas le moment de chanter, Naruto. Reprends-toi. Il faut je sois plus sérieux. Je soupire afin d'évacuer mon stresse et tente d'être serein devant Kiba. J'essaye tant bien que mal de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Même son regard paraît si dur et si adulte par rapport à d'habitude. Je n'aime pas quant il est ainsi. Cependant, je suis prêt à faire face à toutes ses questions - enfin, pas toutes. Surtout à une que je redoute le plus...

- Euh, oui ? fais-je d'une voix hésitante.

- Devant l'arrêt du bus, tu as encore, enfin...tu sais quoi ?

J'écarquille mes yeux avant de sourire tristement. Pourquoi suis-je si étonné qu'il me pose cette question ? Il m'a vu après tout. Alors, cela ne servirait à rien de nier ou de faire semblant. Et puis, d'un côté, c'est mon meilleur ami alors autant lui affirmer qu'il a raison. Je lui réponds d'une voix enrouée par l'angoisse de parler de **ça**.

- Oui...

Chapitre 2, terminé ! Reviews ?


End file.
